


Day Three - Ice/Snow

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe, Ice, M/M, One-Shot, Snow, Snowmen, Stiles gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: A human playing in the snow with wolves maybe not such a good idea.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Day Three - Ice/Snow

**Title:** Day Three - Ice/Snow

**Ratings:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

**Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf

**Category:** M/M

**Relationships:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Characters:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Scott McCall, Melissa McCall

**Tags:** A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, One-Shot, Alternate Universe, Ice, Snow, snowmen, Stiles gets injured

**Summary:** A human playing in the snow with wolves maybe not such a good idea.

**Word Count:** 1727

**Year:** Future

**Spoilers:** none

**Notes:** Written for A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of Ice/Snow. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. The tag for the day: #avswice

**Alpha:** DarkJediQueen

**Beta:** Grammarly

  
  
  


The pack meeting had run late into the night since they had decided to watch movies after all the regular stuff had been taken care of. They had stuffed their faces with pizza while watching Marvel Movies and one after the other they fell asleep in a big puppy pile in front of the TV.

Stiles woke when someone lifted him from where he had fallen asleep. Blearily he opened his eyes. Whiskey coloured eyes met hazel and it took Stiles a moment to realize that it was Derek who had lifted him from his place on the floor. Derek smiled softly showing off his bunny teeth.

»Sleep. I just want to carry you up to bed,« Derek murmured softly as not to really rouse anyone.

Stiles yawned in response and curled against Derek's strong chest, trusting the werewolf with his body.

Derek carried him upstairs and gently placed him in the middle of his own bed. He wanted to slip out of the room again to sleep but since it was cooler up here Stiles whined softly and reached for Derek.

»Wolfy space-heater,« he mumbled in his sleep.

Derek shook his head, mirth dancing in his eyes. He slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt and slipped into bed with Stiles.

Stiles wrapped himself around Derek, snuffled softly, and drifted off into deeper sleep.

  
  


OoO

  
  


When he woke again Stiles was alone. His breath puffed in the air showing how cold it was in the house. The fireplace was cold and Stiles shuddered. He bit his lip and looked around the room. There on the corner of the bed were a thick pullover made from wool and a pair of pants.

Stiles pulled the clothes towards him and he slipped them on while still being wrapped up in the thick blankets. He bit his lips and finally slipped out of bed. A heartbeat later he grabbed one of the blankets and slung it around his shoulders to keep warm. Slowly he made his way out of the room to look for Derek and the rest of the pack. 

When he was halfway down the stairs he heard laughter in the air. Stiles stepped towards the window and looked outside.

Stunned he blinked.

Overnight the Preserve became a Winter Wonderland. Snow and ice as far as Stiles could see. The ponds glittered in the sun. Covered in ice thick enough to skate on. The snow was mid-calf high for Isaac so it was nearly knee-high for the rest of them. 

The whole pack was outside playing in the snow. Even Derek was out there building a snowman and smiling. 

It was still snowing and covering everything in a soft white blanket.

Stiles decided he wanted to join them. So he turned around, raided Derek's wardrobe for even warmer clothes, and layered wool pullover over hoodie over Henley upon T-Shirt upon tank top. Wandering back downstairs he grabbed his combat boots he always left at the packhouse so he had good footwear if they went into fights. He laced them up, pulled on a pair of mittens someone had left beside the door, and finally stepped outside.

The air was cold, crisp, and clear. His breath puffed into small white clouds and his cheeks reddened almost instantly.

»Stiles!« Erica exclaimed.

»Finally awake, buddy?« Scott wanted to know.

The rest of them chorused a good morning across the yard where they were playing.

»Morning, guys … yeah … semi-awake at least … didn't have coffee yet«, he responded and joined the fray a moment later.

Scott and Stiles playing in the snow means automatically war. 

Snowballs are flying, pelting people in the face and everywhere on their bodies. 

Scott and Isaac started to chase Stiles around the yard after he had rubbed their faces with snow and stuffed it down their shirts.

Stiles was giggling and laughing. He did not look where he was running. One moment he was on solid ground and the next he was flailing his arms, losing his balance and landing in a heap on the ice. A crack echoed through the suddenly silent yard. A heartbeat later Stiles moaned in pain, turned on his back, and cradled his arm against his chest.

It did not take long and Derek knelt beside him. »Where does it hurt, Stiles?«, he asked softly.

Stiles looked up at him with bleary eyes.

»Head … 'nd wrist,« he slurred out.

Derek blinked and carefully started to examine Stiles' head. His hand came back wet with blood.

»Shit … someone get the first-aid-kit. I … go!« Derek whisper-shouted because Stiles had winced at his questions.

Boyd already was on his way back out of the house when Derek asked for the first-aid-kit. He knelt down on Stiles’s other side and helped Derek to gently wrap his wounds and wrist.

Lydia came out of the house with a thick blanket.

»Strip him out of the first layer of clothing and wrap him up in this. We need to get him to the hospital so he can be checked out,« she said softly but everyone knew it was an order.

Derek and Boyd obeyed and a moment later Derek stood with Stiles in his arms, wrapped up in the thick blanket.

He looked towards the cars and shook his head. 

»The snow is too deep to drive in and the snow-plow hasn't been by yet,« he said and started walking.

»What are you doing?«, Scott asked.

»I'll carry him to the hospital and no … I don't need company,« Derek said and carefully made his way through the Preserve. He tried not to jostle Stiles too much. Even though he was unconscious it still hurt and if there was one thing he didn't want Stiles to hurt.

It took him a while to reach the hospital. When he stepped into the ER there were already people waiting for him. Including Melissa.

Derek carried him to the trauma unit and stepped back to let them take care of Stiles. He leaned against the wall. Out of the way but still able to see Stiles. Normally they would have shooed him out of the room but when the doctor had tried that Stiles had whined and tried to escape.

Derek had stepped up to Stiles, gently pressed his hand into the middle of his chest, and made him lay down.

»Stay still and let these good people do their job. I won't leave. I'll stay out of the way but I will be, where you can see me if you turn your head,« Derek told him in a firm tone of voice.

Stiles had nodded and winced a moment later.

Melissa laughed, called him a dumbass. She allowed Derek to follow them for Stiles' x-rays.

When they were back in the ER Derek watched them brace Stiles' broken wrist. Melissa carefully stitched up the wound at the back of his head. 

Stiles had vomited two times already when they had moved him around for the x-rays and he was whining he wanted to die because everything hurt.

They could not really give him pain meds because they would make him sleepy and sleep wasn't really in the cards with the concussion he suffered.

When they wanted to take him up to a room Stiles protested. He did not want to stay at the hospital. The doctor wanted to start a discussion but someone shouted something about a multiple collision on the highway and most of the victims would be sent here because it was the nearest ER.

The doctor sighed and looked towards Derek.

»Do you know how to take care of someone with a concussion?«, he asked him.

Derek rattled off what they had had to do to take care of Stiles with a concussion.

The doctor nodded. 

»Alright … you promise to do that and you can take him home. Make sure he is in a darkened room. No TV, no reading … he can listen to audiobooks. No gaming or smartphone either. If he continues to vomit you have to bring him back,« he said.

Derek nodded in understanding.

»I promise I'll take care of him,« he said.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Derek listened to the rest of the pack puttering around outside. They were still playing and shouting like children.

Derek himself lay in his bed with Stiles curled up on his chest. The younger man's eyes were closed and his breathing even while he listened to Derek's heartbeat.

The werewolf gently caressed his back and breathed Stiles in. 

When Stiles' pain spiked Derek gently pulled it. 

He smiled when Stiles moaned in relief.

»You know … I like to have you here, Stiles. In my bed,« Derek murmured softly.

Stiles’s eyes slowly blinked open. He squinted and something between a glare and a smile crossed his face.

»I like being here … it's warm and soft … there's a cuddle wolf who smells amazing and who's heartbeat helps me relax … can I stay?«, Stiles mumbled. He wasn't slurring his words anymore that had only been in the first daze of his head slamming against the ice.

Still, he had a pounding headache and loud noises were a pain.

»I don't know if you can, Stiles … but you may,« Derek answered like the little shit he was when he had a good day.

Stiles snorted in amusement and moaned in pain a moment later.

»Damn it, Derek … no jokes until my head doesn't feel like it explodes,« he mutters.

Derek smiles and gently kissed Stiles on the nose, making him close his eyes.

»Close your eyes and relax. I'll be with you when you wake up this time, okay?«

»Hmm,« Stiles murmured and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
